Ice Princess
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon is the Princess of the Forks kingdom, Jasper is an Orphan, when Jasper saves Alice from freezing to death, will love blossom between these two? Rated T, just to be safe


Seventeen year old Jasper Romeo Whitlock sighed as he watched the young girl skate on the ice from a distance. The young girl was seventeen year old Alice Juliet Brandon; the Princess of the small kingdom Jasper lived in. Alice was a beautiful young maiden. Her hair was as black as ebony, her eyes were as green as the jades she wore, and her skin was as white as snow.

_Snow White in the flesh. _Jasper thought as he watched Alice twirl gracefully on the ice. The kingdom of Forks was a small kingdom, covered by a thick blanket of snow and Ice year round. Most of the kingdom hated the constant cold, including Alice's older brother, the heir to the throne, Emmett Oliver Brandon. But Alice, no.

Alice loved the ice and the snow; she could be seen at least once a day, skating on the ice. Jasper sighed, as he was in love with the young girl.

_As if she would love a poor peasant like me. _Jasper thought bitterly. Jasper was a very handsome boy. He had hair as gold as sunshine, and eyes as blue as the ocean. And yet….he knew the princess of Forks would never love him.

Then, the air was pierced with a loud '_crack!' _Then a high pitched shriek, the unmistakable shriek of Princess Alice...

Jasper looked up just in time to see the ice under Alice's skates break, and the Princess fell into the cold unforgiving water.

"No!" Jasper yelled in panic, rushing to the water's edge.

He looked down into the now rushing black waves, lapping hungrily at the land. He knew Alice would only have seconds before she froze to death.

Jasper gulped, and plunged into the water. The rush of the freezing water made him gasp, he quickly shut his mouth as water poured in. He franticly looked around, then he spotted the young girl. She was not moving...

As quick as he could, Jasper snagged the Princess, and swam back to shore.

When he stepped out of the water, he didn't know which was worse. The water its self, or stepping out of the water into the snow. He sat Alice down, her breathing was getting stronger with each gulp of air. Jasper didn't know how long he sat beside her before her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh!" She gasped breathlessly.

"Miss Alice!" Jasper exclaimed. "Are you O.K?"

Alice looked around franticly, but slowly. "How did I-" She cut off when she saw Jasper's appearance. His worn winter coat was drenched and were his pants and shoes. His blond hair was at least two shades darker because of how waterlogged it was, it dangled right above his wide blue eyes. The pieces clicked together is Alice's head like a puzzle.

"You saved me." She whispered. Alice was amazed that this boy risked his life to save her.

"Well..." Jasper started slowly, almost hesitant. Alice didn't give him a chance to finish.

She threw her arms around him. "Thank you." She whispered, tears falling like a river down her cheeks.

Jasper was shocked for about one fifth of a second, before he wrapped his own arms around the icy girl. Unfortunately, their moment couldn't last.

"What is going on here!" A voice roared.

Both Alice and Jasper looked up, and were met with two pairs of brown eyes. One belonging to Emmett Brandon, Alice's older brother, and heir to the throne, the other belonging to Carlisle Brandon, Alice and Emmett's dad, and king of the Forks Kingdom.

Carlisle's white-blond hair gleamed in the winter sunlight, and Emmett's dark brown hair shone.

Alice blinked slowly. "This boy saved my life." She stated, gesturing to Jasper.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Alice told the story in exact detail. (At least what she could remember.)

Carlisle looked at Jasper. "What's your name?"

Jasper gazed up at Carlisle. "J-Jasper Whitlock sir." He stuttered.

"Jasper, is the story my daughter tells true?" Carlisle questioned.

Jasper nodded.

"Do your parents know where you are?" Carlisle asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Jasper looked down. "I don't know sir. My parents are dead..."

Carlisle's eyes widened for a moment or two. Then he looked at his son. Emmett nodded.

"Well then, Both of you, off the ground. You can still freeze you know." Carlisle ordered.

Alice and Jasper scrambled off the ground.

"Come." Carlisle said.

"Both of you." Emmett added.

Alice and Jasper followed as the King and Prince trotted away.

"Um...sir," Jasper started. "If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?"

Carlisle stopped, and turned to look at Jasper, a gleam in gentle eyes. "Why Jasper, we're heading tords mine, Alice, and Emmett's home. The castle of Forks."


End file.
